List of Dragon Species from How To Train Your Dragon
There are many species of Dragons known in the How To Train Your Dragon Franchise. Of the dozens of known dragons, the Vikings of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe prefer to classify them into seven different classes. The first Viking to classify dragons was Bork the Bold, ancestor to Gobber the Belch and creator of the Book of Dragons. Stoker Class Dragons Stoker Class dragons are hot-headed fire breathers. This class includes dragons that can set themselves on fire, as well as most of the smaller dragon species. A Stoker Class dragon losing its fire is a sign that it is going to die, although its flames can be reignited by a Fireworm Queen's venom or by eating their Flame Gel combs. The dragon species included in the Stoker Class are: * Monstrous Nightmare *Terrible Terror * Red Death * Typhoomerang * Fireworm * Fire Terror * Singetail * Flame Whipper * Green Death Boulder Class Boulder Class dragons are tough dragons and are associated with the earth. They can eat rocks, and although they have small wings relative to their body size, they are able to fly as fast and as high as most other dragons can. The dragon species included in the Boulder Class are: * Gronckle * Hotburple * Whispering Death * Screaming Death * Catastrophic Quaken * Eruptodon * Sentinel * Snafflefang * Grapple Grounder * Groncicle * Crimson Goregutter Tracker Class The Tracker Class is a new class discovered in Race to the Edge. The symbol of this class reuses the Fear Class symbol, despite the Hideous Zippleback not belonging to this Class. Natural born hunters, Tracker Class dragons have a highly acute sense of smell or taste that enables them to track down and find things. The dragon species included in this class are: * Rumblehorn * Thunderclaw * Mudraker * Deadly Nadder Sharp Class Sharp Class dragons are vain and prideful species, and they all possess sharp body parts. The dragons included in this class are: * Stormcutter * Timberjack * Razorwhip * Grim Gnasher * Speed Stinger * Shadow Wing * Raincutter * Windstriker * Stinger * Shivertooth * Prickleboggle * Devilish Dervish * Silver Phantom Tidal Class Tidal Class dragons live in or near the ocean, and unlike most dragons, they do not breathe fire as their ranged attacks, and although very few can, they rarely do use them. The dragons in this class are generally larger in size than most of the other classes. Hiccup also stated that Tidal Class dragons don't react well to signs of aggression. The dragons included are: * Thunderdrum * Scauldron * Seashocker * Submaripper * Shellfire * Sliquifier * Sand Wraith * Tide Glider * Shockjaw * Windwalker * Purple Death * Luminous Krayfin * Bewilderbeast Mystery Class Little is known about the Mystery Class dragons due to how stealthy and sneaky they are. Dragons in this class are generally more feared than those in the other dragon classes. The dragon species included are: * Hideous Zippleback * Changewing * Lycanwing * Boneknapper * Smothering Smokebreath * Flightmare * Slithersong * Snow Wraith * Sandbuster * Slitherwing * Cavern Crasher * Gobsucker * Sweet Death * Sword Stealer * Foreverwing * Death Song * Hobgobbler * Silkspinner Strike Class Strike Class dragons are characterized by their "blazing speed, vice-like jaw strength, and extreme intelligence," as well as pinpoint accuracy, powerful attacks, explosive firepower and a unique ability to allow them to navigate in their respective environments/atmosphere. The dragons in this class are some of the rarest of all dragons, and some are close to extinction. They are also the most difficult to train but the most loyal once they have been trained, they are also generally among the most powerful dragons. The dragons included are: * Night Fury * Triple Stryke * Skrill * Deathgripper * Light Fury * Night Light Unclassified Dragons Media:Example.ogg Some dragons in the franchise have not yet been officially classified into any class and may be sorted in the future. The reasons for this lack of information varies. Firstly, it is simply because the dragon is too new or had only made very few appearances in media. Usually, this happens when the dragon was created by a company other than DreamWorks. The currently unclassified dragons are an original dragon from the Arena Spectacular, the four remaining unknown dragons in How to Train Your Dragon 2, the unknown dragons on Hiccup's map in How to Train Your Dragon 2, the three unidentified dragons that appear in the Book of Dragons, the flightless dragon that appears at the end of Burning Midnight, two dragon species from Race to the Edge, and one that is considered to be mythical. Gallery Below is a gallery of images regarding the various species of dragons in the How To Train Your Dragon Franchise. Terrible Terror Pain-RoB.png Iggy-RoB.png Images.jpeg Luftpost.png Terrible Terror Titan.png Terrible-terror-03.png Deadly Nadder Deadly Nadder 3.png Bork Week Nadder - FB.png Titan d nadder 2.png Mildew's Deadly Nadder - FB.png Deadly-nadder- (1).png 74A8A869-36E1-4607-91BD-4EAC48A4E25B.jpeg Gronckle Gronkle titan 2.png Battle Gronckle-RoB.png de:Drachenklassen_(Drachenzähmen_leicht_gemacht) Category:How to Train Your Dragon